Princess of Las Noches
by totes-swaggy
Summary: Was Orihime's agreement to join the Espada truly worth the lives of her friends, when she is said to be worthless? What could a god want from her? As she soon begins to discover, her presence in Las Noches means far much more than a mere alliance...((Hiatus until further notice))
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I do not own BLEACH

Summary: Was her agreement to join the Espada truly worth the lives of her friends, when she is said to be worthless? What could a god want from her? As she soon begins to discover, her presence in Las Noches means far much more than a mere alliance...

Orihime Inoue sighed, her grey eyes gazing out her bared window. The moon, curved into a 'C' like cresent, stared back at her. It hadn't moved at all since her arrival to this place, which had to have been hours ago. The atmosphere here in Las Noches was still so strange to her; when she'd first tried to imagine life in the Hollow Realm, she had expected a nightmare world of hatred and cruelty.

She couldn't help the guilty feeling of relief from swelling inside of her when she'd first been escorted through the large marble hallways. Las Noches seemed...calm and civilized, in it's own way. Probably because of the man in charge, Sosuke Aizen. Her meeting with him had been brief, but his air of authority and power had stunned her into silent obedience. She couldn't have refused his commanding tone, even if she'd wanted to. No wonder this place was running so smoothly.

"Woman, I am entering now." Without any hesitation her door was opened, and as she whirled around she found herself staring at the man who had brought her here. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Cifer. She reminded herself silently.

"You have had time to settle down. I bring you more...fitting garments. The one's you currently wear will not do in this Palace, expecially among the other Espada." He looked her up and down, and she blushed at the look of distaste that flickered across his pale face.

At the snap of his fingers, a smaller Arrancar hurried into the room. Orihime stepped back in surprise as the young girl stopped in front of her and dropped to her knees.

"F-for you, Lady Inoue!" The young girl said, her voice quivering lightly as she raised her shaking arms. Orihime blinked, looking down at the neatly folded white fabric clutched in the Arrancar girl's hands. Reaching out hesitantly, she took it carefully into her arms.

"Thank you." She said, unable to resist thanking the frightened hollow. The girl's eyes stretched and her face drained of color, and she instantly dropped into a lower bow before scrambling from the room. Orihime's eyes followed her in confusion. Had she said something wrong?

"Do not bother yourself with the likes of her." Ulquiorra said, obviously noting her expression. "She is merely a lower member of my Fraction. Someone of your reputation should not trouble yourself with beings such as that. Now, change. I will be waiting."

Orihime swallowed, her eyes wide as the door closed loudly behind him. Someone of her reputation? What did that mean? Did the other Arrancar actually know about her?

Turning her attention to the clothing still gripped tightly to her chest, she sighed, setting it down on the sofa as she began to undress. Her mind wondered as she stripped herself of her school uniform until she stood only in her under garments.

So that low ranked girl knew who I was? If she did, then why had she acted so afraid of me? I'm certainly not a terrifying person...am I? She scowled at the thought as she positioned the uniform comfortably around her breasts. A mirror hung from one of the walls in her 'room', and she carefully stepped in front of it.

Orihime gasped in surprise. The Arrancar styled uniform fit perfectly to her body, bringing emphasise to her well curved and developed feminine build. Much to her relief, it completely covered her entire body as opposed to the other female Arrancar uniforms, leaving only her head and hands exposed. The sleeves puffed out at her shoulders before tightening down the length of her arm. The top piece flowed down to her knees in a cloak-like manner, opening in the front with a design much like the cresent moon still perched high in the sky.

"That uniform suits you nicely. Much more so than the previous." Ulquiorra said approvingly as Orihime's head swung around in shock. Walking towards her with his hands slid casually in his pockets, he continued.

"Clothing bears a form of claim, in it's own right. The clothing which covers your body proves to whom you belong, much like a Soul Reapers' kimono proves to whom they belong." He stopped in front of her, his dull green eyes locking with hers. "You belong to us now, Orihime Inoue."

She did her best to keep the flinch from showing on her face. The silence stretched out, as if he was waiting on her to speak. Swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat, she managed to softly say, "Yes."

That seemed to satisfy him, his green eyes glowing in approval.

"Very good, woman. I'm glad you understand. Now follow me. Lord Aizen is waiting for you."

Sosuke Aizen rose from his throne, sliding his hands into his pockets as his gaze flickered to the chamber door far below. So, she had finally arrived. The girl that had been recently consuming his thoughts. He smirked, stepping forward as his reishi swirled beneath him to form stairs under his feet.

How many times had he rewatched his recordings of that girl's fights? How many times had he sat and studied the very foundation of her Shunshunrikka? He was quiet certain that her powers were achieved through the power of the Hogyoku, but how had such a fragile human obtained such a godlike gift? Such a curious child.

He made his way to his private chamber, stepping out onto the moonlit balcony. His brown eyes were drawn out to the silver desert facing him as he lowered himself slowly into the chair, resting a hand on his cheek.

The girl was here. Part one of his plan had been extremely sucessful. A smirk stretched across his lips as a light chuckle escaped him. Part two would have already begun by now, he was sure. Her internal balance, as fragile as it is, would continue to strain. Ulquiorra would not fail in his duties, Aizen was certain. The fouth and most loyal of all the Espada, he would follow his orders word for word.

A light tap on the door pulled his mind back to the present.

"Come in." He called. There was no need to turn as the door opened.

"My lord, Lady Orihime Inoue has arrived, just as you ordered."

"Thank you Ulquiorra. You may leave."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." With a bow the fourth Espada slid the door closed, leaving the trembling girl alone with him.

Raising from his chair, he turned to her and smiled his warmest smile.

"Hello Orihime. How nice of you to come."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! First chapters are so hard to write, but I think this one turned out pretty well :) Please feel free to leave a comment or PM about you're thoughts or if you see any way for me to improve it.

Thanks for the reviews/corrections! Much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

He could barely keep his surprise from breaking the sweetly smiling mask plastered on his face. He hadn't expceted her to be so...pleasant...to look at. Her long hair glowed silver in the moonlight, her round eyes gazing at him in terror, her curvy figure stiff beneath the white fabric clinging to her skin.

He took a moment to look her over before resting his gaze on her deep grey eyes, stiffling a chuckle as they stretched even wider across her face. He slide his hands into his pocket, walking towards her slowly, taking his time to reach her.

"I see you've been given your new robes. I'm glad. Do you like them?" His inquired in his kind and calming voice, bent to perfection from centuries of practice. When she didn't reply, he leaned forward so that their faces were nearly level. "It's alright, Orihime. You can speak to me."

"...Yes, Lord Aizen." Her voice was small and squeaky as she managed a responce, dropping her eyes to the floor at their sudden closeness. He smiled as he stood straight once more. She was a rather curious girl, this one.

"Thank you. I understand, of course, how words can fail you. It must have been such a hard day for you." As expected, her eyes flashed up to him once more as his words reached her ears, coated in sympathy. "But don't worry. You belong to us now, and we'll be taking good care of you."

* * *

><p>How had she forgotten this man's face?<p>

The day he had stolen the Hogyoku from Rukia and acended into the sky, she had been there watching. She'd heard every word he had spoken, seen every movement he'd made, so how was it that she didn't recignize a single thing about the man before her?

She stared up into his face, which was a good foot above her own, and focused all her might on remaining on her feet. She was...confused, to say the least. Her brain felt mushy inside her skull, and her body felt numb.

_Why is he being so nice to me? I thought this was an evil man, set on destroying Soul Society? I thought he wanted to murder my friends? So why on earth is he being so..._

Click. Her eyes widened even more as the realization struck her.

Instantly the confusion and mush that had been tumbling through her head vanished, almost as if it had never even exsisted. How had she been so careless? When had she let her guard down?

Forcing herself to focus, she immersed herself in her own warm reiatsu and returned Aizen's steady gaze. She could see how Soul Society had been fooled by him. As her reiatsu swirled around her, Orihime blinked in surprise as it brushed against another mass of energy, already encircling her. It quickly pulled away from her curious touch.

She barely caught the flash of surprise that flashed across Aizen's face. Was that his reiatsu she had felt? She swallowed nervously.

"Ulquiorra." The door slide open, and she spun in surprise as the Espada knelt to the floor before them.

"Lord Aizen?"

"Thank you for your presence tonight, Orihime Inoue. I have placed Ulquiorra in charge of your direct care. If you are in need of something, he will provide it."

"Come with me, woman." Ulquiorra commanded as he rose, his back to her. She hesitated, flashing a look back at Aizen once more. He was already walking away from her.

"Woman."

"...Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>The doors closed behind them with a soft clicking noise. Aizen leaned back into his chair, resting his head in his hand. Tonight had proved his assumptions correct.<p>

She was strong, stronger than she herself even realized. Her reiatsu was unbelievably powerful, moving without her conscious control or direction. If she learned how to command it...

A long, satisfied grin stretched across his face. Tonight's tests had confirmed all of his suspicions about the human. She was, indeed, the perfect candidate.


	3. Chapter 3

My deepest apologizes to you all! I have been meaning to update this story for _quiet _some time...I just dropped out of BLEACH-mode before I could do so. I am very sorry this took as long as it did

She was running. The dark tunnels oozed around her, her breath swirled out of her heaving lips like tiny clouds, her legs were numb, and still she ran. She had to reach them in time, she had to save them! Her heart, pounding heavily in her chest, urged her forward. She should never have gone to Soul Society! If she was too slow then...

She burst form the tunnel at last into Karakura Town, the streets cloaked in silvery moonlight. Instantly she froze, tears of relief swelling in her eyes as she spotted her friends. She'd done it, she'd made it in time...

A sickening sound spilt the night as gleaming swords erupted from each of their chests. Hitsugaya's face paled as a curse fell from his lips, even as his small body fell limp around the crimson blade...Rangiku's beautiful face was frozen in utter shock, a single tear falling from her eyes as her knees began to buckle...and Ichigo's brown gaze locked with hers just as the warm light inside them began to fade...

"NO! ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed, shooting up from her bed. Panting, she flung the white sheets from her sweat-soaked body. She was shaking violently, and her heart hammered painfully inside her chest. The unfamiliar white room drug her back into reality, and she dropped her head into her hands.

"It was just a dream, Orihime...only a dream..." She whispered to herself in a quivering voice, sqeezing her tear-blinded eyes closed and taking a deep, raspy breath.

Her first night in Las Noches, and already haunted by nightmares.

After some time her breathing finally steadied, and she had enough courage to raise her head, rubbing at her eyelids. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet as she stretched, her eyes resting on the white robes folded neatly on the armrest of the large sofa. She hesitated a moment before changing into them, no doubt that wearing them each day was required of her.

Stepping up to the mirror to properly fix the new robes, she couldn't help but feel a spark of warmth from flickering inside her. Having not had the chance to fully admire it last night, she twirled around and examined it with her sharp grey eyes. The outfit really was beautiful, the fabric so silky and comfortable while still maintaining a sense of elegance and grace.

Her dance was inturupted by a light knock on her door. She turned to face the it, sliding her fingers together tightly, before calling out for the knocker to enter. Immediantly Ulquiorra opened the door, his hands clasped behind his back as his green gaze studied her.

"Did you rest well?" He asked after some time.

"...Yes, sir." She hesitated before adding. "Everything is still so new to me." As she spoke she could see him slightly nodding to her words.

"I had not expected you to be up so early. I shall send your food as soon as you are ready." He turned, walking from the room before turning back to look at her once more. "Eat it all."

She blinked in surprise at the command, jumping at the loud click of the door as it closed. She frowned, sitting back onto the sofa behind her. This was such a strange place...she really did miss her apartment...

As she sat waiting, her natrual curiosity grew. _I wonder what kind of food Hollows eat. I've only ever known them to eat human souls! That's not what they will bring for me, is it?! Is it even possible for humans to eat souls? _

Her imagination showed her a vision of herself seated at a large round table grasping a knife and fork, grinning down at the soul hovering just above the tablecloth... She violently shook her head to rid herself of the thought just as another, more urgent knock sounded from the doorway.

"Come in."

The door slid open and a large tray rolled quickly into the room. A small Arrancar, his gaze locked on the floor, quickly hurried around the tray to bow before her in the same low manner the female Arrancar had preformed the previous day. His voice quivered as he addressed her.

"Y-your food, Lady Orihime!" She winced at the fear in his voice.

"Thank you very much." She glanced curiously at the door, expecting to find the Fourth Espada. "What happened to Ulquiorra?" She asked, the boy flinching as she spoke.

"M-my apologizes, Lady Orihime! M-master Ulquiorra was summoned to a m-meeting by Lord Aizen, so I was assigned to bringing your food!" He spoke in such an quick and urgent tone that it was quite hard to understand him.

"I see." She said at last. "Well, thank you for bringing this for me."

"Of course, my Lady! Please enjoy!" And with another low bow, he sprinted quickly from the room, swinging the door shut loudly behind him.

She gazed after him, the same confusion setting over her from yesterday. Why on earth were the Arrancar afraid of her? Turning her attention to the tray he had brought her, she couldn't help but feel her mouth begin to water. Two fluffy pancakes, a small bowl of rice, and a glass of what appeared to be tea. The scent of the food was really getting to her as she breathed it in eagerly. She hadn't eaten in nearly forty eight hours!

****************  
>She had just set her fork down, sighing contently at her full stomach, when a loud knock sounded from her door.<br>"Come in." She called, removing the napkin from her lap back onto the table. Ulquiorra entered, the same bored expression on his face as he looked her over.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Um...yes sir." She swallowed. Speaking to Hollows in such a normal, civilized manner was still so surreal that she could hardly think of anything to say at all.

"Good." He flashed his reiatsu, just for a moment, and instantly the small Arrancar boy rushed into the room. His eyes flickered everywhere but at her as he hastily scrambled the dishes together. She watched him in confusion, tilting her head as he dropped into an awkward bow before stummbling from the room with dishes clutched tightly to his chest.

"You are still concerned." Orihime's gaze shot to Ulquiorra as he spoke, a shadow of curiosity in his monotoned voice.

"...I..." She hesitated, her fingers tugging nervously at her dress. "Why do all the Arrancar act so...scared of me?" She asked, her eyes flickering quickly to Ulquiorra's face. She expected him to be angry at her question, but could read nothing from his expressionless face.

"Of course they fear you, woman. You outrank them."

"I...I outrank them? But how can I, I'm not a-"

"Do not forget, you are one of us now. You belong to Lord Aizen. " His eyes glared down at her, chilling her to the bone as she swallowed dryly and nodded. "As you were informed, I was summoned by Lord Aizen moments ago for a meeting." He paused.

"He wishes you to dine with him tonight."

Orihime's eyes stretched wide in horror. She, dine with Aizen?! Alone?! With the most powerful and feared man in the world?! Ulquiorra tilted his head, watching her in amusement.

"I will come for you at six. Be ready. Lord Aizen does not like to be kept waiting." And with that, the Espada turned heel and made his exit, leaving Orihime alone once more.


End file.
